A Broken Man
by Midge90
Summary: OneShot SongFic. Kataangst, quite a sad story. T for safety


**A/N: Ok so this is a pretty sad story. You have been warned. Im not sure how well i did with this, so let me know please!**

**

* * *

**He knelt on the soft ground, alone. Tears streamed down his pale, drawn face, from eyes that had lost so much life. The sparkle that once gleamed so brightly gone, fled from the pain and misery brought so suddenly into a life filled with happiness. It was grey that day, as it always seemed to be. Colours had dulled in his mind, the few meals he had thought to make tasted bland as paper. Anguish welled up from a new reserve of self-loathing.

**Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
**

His greatest fear. His greatest failure. The greatest moment of his life. The greatest prize he could ever win. The greatest price he could ever pay. He had been so delighted, so unbelievably happy when she had stumbled through her confession, that she loved him, she needed him, she wanted to be with him. She wanted to travel the world with him, no matter the consequences. But he had known. Deep inside, he thought that maybe he had always known. Known the outcome of what they had. But he hadn't acted. He hadn't been strong enough to push her away, to refuse her. He could never refuse her. And that was his greatest failure.

**You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.**  
**I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.****  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you.  
**

He could not deny the wonder of her. She was breathtaking, in every way a person could possibly be. From the first moment, she had earned herself a permanent place in his heart, in his soul. The journey he had undertaken had been her idea, her plan. He may have defeated the Fire Lord, but it was her who had got him there. Always ready to help, always with a kind word and a quick smile when he felt that it was just too much.

His hands clenched into fists so tight they were ghost white and bloodless, as the memories rolled through him like ice water. Their first kiss, deep in a cave in the Earth Kingdom, so brief, so fleeting. Yet the soft touch of her lips on his had not sent shivers down his spine, it had sent full blown thunderbolts. But that was nothing compared to her confession on the balcony of Iroh's tea shop in Ba Sing Se. His brain had barely been able to comprehend her words, even though he had been longing to hear them for months. She had slipped her hand into his, and told him everything he had wanted to hear for so long. It had not taken long for them to finally be married, and that wedding night had been everything he could ever want from life, sharing his bed with her. Breathing in her scent as she lay so wonderfully close to him, he breathed in now, still his nostrils capturing the faint smell of chocolate and cinnamon that was her.

**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you.  
**

There had been so much to their relationship, to their marriage. Whenever he had to leave, he would wait by the door, with his hand to it. He would wait, and she would come. He could sense her press her hand to the door too, and hear her soft sobs as he was forced to leave her once again. It would break him each time, always to be healed when he opened his door on his return and saw the smile that would grace her beautiful face. Each morning, naturally waking up before her, he would not move for a good ten minutes. Ten minutes spent watching his love in peaceful, content slumber. He would run his hands through her hair, caressing her cheek gently, a soft kiss to the back of her neck, until she woke up smiling. Always smiling. He had so often promised her, that one day, their little children would run around their garden, happily practicing their bending. That they would grow old together, sitting in front of the fire just as her grandparents had done until their dying day.**  
**

**And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.****  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet.  
**

But he was a liar. He had made so many promises, so many times. A lifetime together, of peace, love, and kindness. And now, here he was, alone. Knelt in misery on the soft ground, his eyes endlessly reading the same lines, etched forever in grey stone, over and over.

_Here lies Katara. Killed by rebels, a loving wife, sister and daughter. She always cared._

The tears wouldn't stop. The Avatar was a broken man. The love of his life. Gone.

**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**


End file.
